


Free Drinks and Bad Advice

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cisswap, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Implied Murder, Implied abuse, Implied miscarriage, Lesbian Character, Polyamory, Rule 63, Threesome - F/F/F, adding a partner, implied alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: After a fight with her partner, Asahi finds herself in a ramen shop run by two very loving women - but there's more to Suga and Daichi than meets the eye.





	Free Drinks and Bad Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [putsch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/gifts).



> This fic is the result of some very interesting prompts; the songs that inspired this one were _Dixon's Girl_ and _Alibi_ by Dessa, and Regina Spektor's cover of _Hallelujah_. The title comes from _Dixon's Girl_ as well. Please heed the warnings in the tags, because there are some dark implications in this fic. Please note that all three characters have been cis-swapped and are women in this fic!
> 
> My idea for this fic was very Bonnie and Clyde-meets-Robin Hood, where we have good characters doing very, very bad things for very good reasons. Also, they're awesome sexy lesbians. Enjoy!
> 
> It might help to know that Asahi is a very popular brand of Japanese beer.

Suga first notices her sitting in their _ramen-ya_ in the late afternoon, after the lunchtime rush has passed but before the salarymen come in as they head home from work. She’s chosen a table in the secluded corner, but the shadows that fall over her don’t conceal her body from Suga’s gaze; she’s tall for a woman, and quite broad across the shoulders, but thin and hunched in. There’s a bruise smudged on her cheek like fingerpaints that makes Suga’s lips purse thoughtfully. 

She heads to the bar, hip-checks Daichi, then gestures with her head to the lonely diner. They communicate wordlessly, in their way, built upon years of being partners. Suga noticed Daichi during gym class in their first year of high school, picking a wedgie out of her small gym shorts in the locker room, and her gaze had been drawn down to the girth of her thighs. She’d already known she was a capital-L Lesbian since Kino Makoto joined the Sailor Scouts, so she didn't hesitate to start the slow, methodical seduction that turned them into Sugawara-and-Sawamura.

Daichi nods, and Suga grabs a bottle of Asahi to take to the far table. She places it on a napkin to catch the dripping condensation, and when it sits with a low thud on the tabletop the woman unfolds and looks up. Her eyes are molasses brown and wide, rimmed with a red that’s certainly not makeup. Her lips are full but dry, and there’s tonkotsu broth splattered on her cheeks and chin. 

“I,” she starts, eyes darting from Suga to the bottle and back. She swallows her small mouthful of noodles. “I didn’t order a drink.”

“It’s on the house.” 

The woman blinks owlishly, and Suga tries to convince her heart that she’s absolutely not falling. It’s a struggle, given that Suga tends to crush on every pretty woman she sees, and that she can’t remember feeling this urgently about anyone, Daichi included. 

“Ah… Thank you.” 

There’s something hanging in the air between them, something left unsaid. Suga thinks back to the year she did of a social work degree, before she and Daichi eloped and opened their little shop. She pulls out the other seat, casually wondering, “Unless you don’t drink?” 

“I avoid it when I can,” the other woman reveals. “I don’t like what it does to people.” 

“Your husband?” Suga nods sympathetically, but the woman surprises her by squeaking and shaking her head. 

“We aren't married.” 

Oh. Suga sits up, tucks a lock of her silver hair behind her ear, and smiles. “Where are my manners? I’m Sugawara Koushi. Call me Suga.”

“Azumane,” the other woman responds quickly, not meeting Suga’s gaze. She swipes the condensation off of the beer label and adds, “Asahi.”

“His preferred brand?” 

“My name,” she clarifies. She’s blushing, Suga realizes, and her heart leaps into her throat. “A-and his preferred drink, yeah.” 

“I think I can guess why,” Suga giggles, and the result is that Asahi blushes harder and pouts. Her thumb starts to peel the wet label off of the bottle. 

“Between us, I think I know which Asahi he prefers.” She whispers, and Suga’s heart shatters. She wants nothing more than to sit in Asahi’s lap and kiss her better.

“Sounds like a real loser,” she scoffs, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. 

Asahi shakes her head, and mousy strands of hair fall from her messy bun. “I’m the one,” she stammers, and a hand moves to cradle her belly low. “I lost…” 

Tears fall urgently down her cheeks and drop onto the tabletop, just shy of the bowl of ramen. Suga gets to her feet, and with her hands on Asahi’s arms she encourages her to do the same. Standing up, Asahi is even taller than Suga had thought. 

“Shh, hey, it’s okay,” she coos gently, leading Asahi towards the back of the shop. They pass by Daichi, who immediately looks struck with concern and excuses herself from the gentlemen at the bar who was talking at her. 

They get Asahi to the kitchen, though she keeps insisting she’s okay, and Daichi wipes her face with a clean towel. Asahi winces when Daichi is indelicate over the bruise, and when Daichi notices the source of her pain, Suga can see her bristle. 

Asahi seems to notice it too, because she stills nervously, until Suga calms Daichi with a soothing hand through her cropped hair. “Asahi, this is my partner, Daichi.”

“N-Nice to meet you,” Asahi stutters politely, and Daichi sighs and gives her a soft, albeit somewhat forced, smile. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you, Asahi. Are you okay?”

“That’s a bit of a loaded question, Dai,” Suga interrupts before Asahi can dismiss the concern. “But we’ve got you now, Asahi,” she adds, gently patting her knee. Asahi nods, and cries a bit into the face towel Daichi’s handed her. 

Over her head, Suga and Daichi share an inscrutable look; Daichi nods, and Suga feels the rush of adrenaline thrum in her body. She gazes at Asahi, smooths her fingers through her soft, fine hair, and leans in to kiss her. Asahi tenses for the briefest moment, but she yields so readily with a low moan that Suga clutches her tighter. She only gives up on kissing Asahi when Daichi pinches her hip and goes to take her turn, Asahi readily changing hands even though there’s confusion written in her brow all the same. 

It’s okay, Suga thinks with a smile. There will be plenty of time for explanations later.

\--

The next day Asahi comes back to their shop, early in the morning while Daichi’s sweeping up from a late night and Suga’s prepping the vegetables in the back. Suga hears someone fall, and Daichi calls for her urgently; when she enters the storefront proper, Asahi is on her knees, hugging herself and shaking. 

“He died last night,” she whispers from a tight throat, voice croaking. “A-Alcohol poisoning.” 

“Oh Asahi,” Suga gasps emphatically, falling to her own knees to pull Asahi into her bosom. She caresses her gently, wiping the drying tear stains from her face, and when she’s sure Asahi’s eyes are shut tight, Suga meets Daichi’s eyes and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, there's a reason why a group of crows is called a murder! Be sure to check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuutiie).


End file.
